Birthday Preparation
by Sightlines
Summary: England and his ex-colonies are at work to prepare a birthday party for America and Canada. One-shot.


"Hurry!" England whispered "They could be here any moment!"

"I'm going!" Australia hissed "But Hong Kong blew up all the decorations!"

"Hong Kong!" New Zealand cried "Why would you do that!"

"I didn't!" Hong Kong defended "My lighter went off"

Australia was about to argue about Hong Kong's theory when Egypt cut in shoving streamers and ballons in to all there arms.

"Here your lucky I picked up extras"

England sighed in slight relaxation.

"Thank you Egypt"

Egypt smiled slightly before returning back to the gifts he was wrapping. The moment of peace was broken when a large bang came from the kitchen and smoke billowed out.

"We have a problem in the kitchen!" Seychelles screamed from the kitchen.

Everybody dropped everything and ran into the kitchen.

"What happened!" Australia cried, coughing as smoke filled his lungs.

New Zealand waved the air in front of him before staring at the mess. He gaped and looked at Sealand and Seychelles, the former having tears streaking down his face.

"Are you both okay?" England said frantically quickly scooping Sealand up and wrapping an arm around Seychelles.

Seychelles smiled shakily.

"I am a little shaken but I'll live"

England smiled and rubbed some of the flour off of her face.

"Take Sealand and both of you clean up, I'll deal with the food"

Instantly everybody lurched forward and screamed a terrified no. England smiled a crooked grin.

"Don't worry, I am calling a catering service" England said calmly as if nothing had happened "Now get back to work!"

England assured Sealand everything was fine and that he's clean it all up before sending him off with Seychelles. Grabbing the phone he made a quick call and ordered enough food for them, plus some for those who decided to show up later.

He looked at the source of the problem, they had put a can in the microwave. He unplugged he microwave and brought it to the trash before cleaning the kitchen. When he heard the oven beep, he pulled out Seychelles and Sealand's cakes. England set them on the counter with the icing ingredients beside them. Seychelles could finish up later.

"England!" Hong Kong called from the other room "We have another problem!"

"Another one?" England gasped before dashing into the living room "What is it?"

He looked around. Everything looked perfect! The streamers, balloons and wrappings matching America and Canada's colours were placed neatly around England's living room.

"We just got a call" New Zealand said sadly "Canada and America can't come over. Canada's going to France's and America is out celebrating with his people"

England sighed and looked at all his former colonies dismayed faces. Just then Seychelles and Sealand arrived looking clean and happy but there smiles turned to frowns when they heard the news.

"What a waste!" Hong Kong snapped "We did all this work to have a party for them and they don't even show!"

"Hey don't say that!" England said.

"But it's true!" Australia exclaimed.

"You know what I am very proud of all of you because you all worked together and made this the perfect party. And even though America and Canada aren't coming, you should be proud of your accomplishment"

"England" Egypt said flatly "Thanks for trying to cheer us up, but after having what are in a way, our older brothers stand us up for the _fortieth _year in a row, we can't help but be upset"

"What's the point anymore!" Seychelles said, exasperated "They always do this. I purpose next year we don't go through this much trouble for them"

There was a murmur of agreement. England stood there silently fuming.

"You know what, all of you deserve a better older brother. Just please stay here for a while, I'll make this up to you!" England shouted before running out the door.

_An Hour later_

"Is he coming back?" Sealand yawned "That jerk better not have stood us up like America and Canada"

Seychelles pat Sealand's head.

"He'll be back soon"

Just then shouting came from the driveway.

"Speak of the devil" Hong Kong murmured.

Australia lightly punched him.

"Listen!" Egypt demanded.

The all listened carefully to the muffled shouting of England.

"Get in there! All of them have worked so hard and you stood them up again! Get in there and enjoy your party!"

The last word was suddenly very clear as England pushed a very surprised looking Canada and America through the door was. Instantaneously all the others jumped up and beamed, shouting happy birthday.

"Wow" was all Canada could say as he looked around the room.

"I guess we were really missing out" America laughed nervously.

"Damn right! Now take off your shoes and enjoy your party!" England demanded.

The two quickly obeyed and went to join their pseudo-siblings. England smiled as he studied each of there faces glow with joy and beam of pride. Never would he let them down again, he would always be their big brother no matter how much they wanted to deny it.


End file.
